


I Think I Want To Marry Her

by caffeinatedlyyours



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedlyyours/pseuds/caffeinatedlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol goes to his mother for some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Want To Marry Her

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> -Rin

“I think I want to marry her,” Chanyeol confessed to his mother with a soft blush dusting his cheeks and elfish ears. “I think she is the one.”

They were at quaint café near his mother’s house, taking great care to be far away from the media’s prying eyes. Chanyeol had called her this Sunday morning, asking for some advice. 

His mother smiled and reached across the table, taking her son’s large hand in her’s. “I’ve seen the way you look at her Channie. Like she is your whole universe. And what’s even better is that when she looks at you, I can see the same pure love and devotion in her own eyes.” 

Chanyeol’s blush deepened in it’s shade, but his mother pressed on. “If it is our blessing you are looking for, honey, you already have it. Chanyeol, you would be a fool to not love and cherish her.” His mother told him solemnly. “This type of love is so rare and you are so lucky to have been able to find it. And time after time she has proven herself to both me and your father. She managed to stay strong and kind throughout that scandal and she didn’t once falter or rethink her love for you. She remained by your side and continued to love you. She is the best for you.”

Chanyeol looked away, blinking as his eyes watered. He remembered the pain he had caused you when the media somehow whipped up a story that he was dating his co-star. But he also remembered how through your tears, you simply asked if it was true and when he had replied with a ‘no,’ you accepted and trusted him. Saying that, ‘That’s all I need to know. It doesn’t matter to me what they say, as long as you say it is not true, then it is not true. I love you and I believe in you.’ 

He remembered the first date. The shy smiles, frantic heartbeats, and the light blush that dusted over both your cheeks when he kissed you goodnight. 

He remembered the first fight. How had you had fought to keep your tone even, even as he continued to talk over you. Your eyes had watered and you choked on your words before running from the room, taking his anger and irritation with you. Leaving behind, his aching heart that pinched with the memories of your tears and the pain in your eyes. He vowed that night to never hurt you again. 

He remembered the warmth that you filled his chest with when he saw you after a long day at the company, the goofiness that you would use to cheer him up, the caring hands that fed him homemade soup when he was sick. 

He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt his mother’s tears joining his own on their intertwined hands. “You love her so much, don’t you Chanyeol?”

He laughed, withdrawing his hand to wipe his face. “I love her so much.”

“Then save the happy tears when she says yes.” His mother teased, reaching over and wiping the tears he missed with her thumb. “Save the tears for when she starts crying from joy as well.”


End file.
